1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating mechanism and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a heat dissipating mechanism capable of enhancing heat dissipating efficiency and preventing internal electronic components from damage resulting from liquids and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, apertures are formed on a notebook computer, such that external air is capable of entering the interior of the notebook computer via the aforesaid apertures. When the notebook computer is in use, a heat dissipating module draws the external air into the notebook computer via the aforesaid apertures, so as to cool internal electronic components of the notebook computer. In practical application, in order to prevent liquids from entering the notebook computer via the aforesaid apertures and thus damaging the internal electronic components, the aforesaid apertures can be disposed on a bottom side or a lateral side of the notebook computer, so as to reduce probability of liquid entrance.
The conventional heat dissipating module utilizes a centrifugal fan to draw the external air in the notebook computer. Since there is a space limitation inside the notebook computer, the aforesaid centrifugal fan is capable of being installed inside the notebook computer with orientation that an inflow face of the centrifugal fan is parallel to a top or a bottom surface of a casing of the notebook computer. Thus, an inflow direction of the inflow face of the centrifugal fan is perpendicular to the top and bottom surface of the casing of the notebook computer. In practical application, when the apertures are disposed with orientation identical to the inflow direction of the centrifugal fan, it results in lowest resistance of flow and best inflow effect. In other words, the apertures are supposed to be disposed on the top and bottom surface of the casing of the notebook computer for achieving the best inflow effect.
However, in consideration that the liquids are easily to enter the notebook computer if the apertures are disposed on the top surface of the casing of the notebook computer, a conventional design is to dispose the apertures on the bottom surface of the casing of the notebook computer. Since the bottom surface of the casing of the notebook computer is close to the desk, the resistance of flow increases correspondingly, so as to reduce the heat dissipating efficiency and further to result in poor operating stability of the notebook computer.